Shang
by Bubblesup
Summary: We know Mulan's side of the story, but what about mine? I had to train a band of hooligans before almost getting shot in battle! Oh, and let's not forget how I almost drowned in a wave of snow. But, I must say that nothing could top with the weak, tiny, punk that seemed to always, always bring trouble. You know who I am talking about. I should have sent him home sooner...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.0

* * *

I couldn't believe it!

I was being promoted to captain! Of course, it was my father who had promoted me, but soon others would be able to see my worth as my own, and not just that of my old man. It felt as if his reputation haunted me, but I would be lying if I said that it didn't have its benefits.

Receiving the sword from my father, I couldn't help but stare at the weapon, whispering, "Captain..?"

Shi Fu gasped. "Thi-this is a-an enormous responsibility, General! Ah, perhaps a soldier with more experience?"

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques," the General touched his beard and said proudly, "and an impressive military lineage. I believe Li Shang will do an excellent job."

I will admit that my façade slipped for a moment as I was unable to form complete sentences. I had been waiting for this my whole life, and now, the position was mine! I wholeheartedly believe that you would be happy if it happened to you, too.

"Oh, I will! I won't let you down, this is, I mean," I stopped before my rambling could go any further and bowed at the waist, "yes, Sir."

"Very good, then," said my father, standing, "We will toast China's victory at the Imperial City. I will expect a full report in three weeks."

All I was able to do was nod as the General exited the tent. I couldn't let my joy of the position get in the way, no matter how huge the honour was.

Chi-Fu's jubilee face fell as he narrowed his eyes on me.

"And I won't leave anything out," he vowed before leaving.

I paused before I could touch the orange flap.

"Captain Li Shang," I tried it out, finding that it sounded better on my tongue. "Hm," I could see it now, "Leader of China's Finest Troops—no—The Greatest Troops of All Time."

I chuckled at the title while tying the sword to my waistband.

But what greeted me as I walked out of the tent was something that wiped the grin off of my face. My jaw literally dropped as I took in the brawl that had to consist of every warrior in the camp, including the cook! Porridge and rice were everywhere; chickens were flying to and fro! I could feel the title I had announced only a few short moments ago run from me, challenging me with the mess before me.

My father had placed his helmet on his head and gripped his riding crop as a man approached the three of us with a black eye. He saluted before falling hard to the ground. My father smirked slightly in my direction, knowing full well that I would have my hands full.

"Most impressive," said Chi-Fu, though he sounded anything but. My father walked towards the fallen man, his blood red cape barely brushing the fainted corpse as he stepped over. He mounted his war horse before turning about to face me. "Good luck, Captain," he called before shouting over the crack of his whip. His soldiers shouted, kicking their steeds into a full gallop.

_I am going to need it,_ I thought with disdain. And as the sound of pounding hooves grew faint, I said, "Good luck, father." It pained me to know that I could never use such a personal title in his presence, especially now. But I had bigger things to worry about, such as my army that was currently beating itself up.

Chi-Fu made this painfully obvious as he held his pen poised.

"Day one," he said.

Setting my face into what I would call a cold brew, I took a few strides towards the fight.

"Soldiers!"

One, last punch was thrown before they all froze.

They all immediately stood at attention and pointed in chorus, "He started it!"

To what they pointed at was a man—well, boy—who was curled up into a ball on the ground. He was a pitiful sight in his green and black armour, and I inwardly bristled. I hated weak men who chose to fight; they would only prove to get in the way.

And that, my friends, was how I met the soon to be infamous Ping.

* * *

_**Thank you Quirkista for editing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.0

* * *

I approached the cowering figure, stopping only when my shadow fell over him. He peeked at me from under his arm, to which I raised an eyebrow. He scrambled to his feet as I watched him, my stern gaze seeming to unsettle him.

He proceeded to brush himself off as I leaned in. If I knew anything about soldiers, it was that when they did something wrong that you had to get in their face about it. This is war and this is the army. We have enough trouble fighting the enemy without fighting ourselves.

If was for these reasons that I leaned in and placed my fists on my hips, saying, "I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." I was almost positive that I had slipped into glaring as I said this.

"Sorry," he said shakily.

And, for a second, I wondered if this guy had even reached puberty, his voice was so high. I straightened and crossed my arms, giving him a chance to explain himself, but I highly doubted that any excuse would save this guy from punishment.

"Ah," he coughed and his tone deepened, "I mean, sorry that you had to see that. But you know how it is," he actually punched me in the arm…in front of Chi-Fu, "when you get those manly urges and you just gotta _kill _somethin'," I pretended to overlook the deliberate fact that the boy just hurt himself as he chopped his hand into the other, "and, uh, fix things... cook outdoors—"

I just had to stop him, because nothing that he said had in any way convinced me that he was an innocent. In fact, it only proved to me that he was one thing; a troublemaker. I got in his face once again, interrupting him.

"What's your name?"

"Uh," there goes his voice, going high again, "I-I…I, uh—"

He refused to meet me in the eye, which slightly bothered me. The man before me was behaving weak and undecided, much like a girl. I was thinking just how pathetic China's men were becoming when Chi-Fu stepped in.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question."

"Hah, I've got a name, and it's a boy's name, too," the guy rattled on, obviously buying time, "His name is Ling," he muttered and I became even more frustrated.

"I didn't ask for his," I used my chin to indicate the man over his shoulder, "name, I asked for yours."

"Ah Chu," he said.

"Ah Chu," I clarified, uncertain if he was serious.

"Mushu," he growled.

"Muchu?"

"No," he snapped.

"Then what is it," I yelled.

This punk was making a fool of me as a Captain, and on my first day, no less. This would not do.

"It's Ping," he answered.

"Ping?"

Doubt once again filled me. Was he truly serious? What were his parents thinking when they gave him such a name?

He reached over his shoulder to touch the back of his neck; his game seemed to be at an end.

"Yes, my name is Ping."

"Let me see your conscription notice," I demanded with an outstretched hand.

He pulled the small scroll from his belt loop and handed it to me. Rolling it open, I squinted at the words as I read out loud, "Fa Zhou," I stared at the man before me, "_The_ Fa Zhou?"

"I didn't know that Fa Zhou had a son," said Chi-Fu.

"H-he doesn't talk about me much," said Ping, proceeding to spit in the dirt, only it failed to release from his lip. _The boy can't even hawk up a loogie._

I could feel my eyebrow rising as Chi-Fu leaned in to say, "I can see why, the boy is an absolute lunatic." The men within earshot laughed amongst themselves, but I had seen and heard enough.

"Okay, gentlemen," I started, handing off the scroll to Chi-Fu before I began to circle the troublemaker, "thanks to your new friend, Ping, you'll spend tonight picking up every, single, grain of rice. And tomorrow, the real work begins."

I could literally feel the hate coming off of my men as I walked away. _That will teach that boy to pull pranks in my camp. Let him feel the flames a little, it will shape him up before the day is out._

Little did I know that the trouble was only beginning…

* * *

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.0

* * *

The next morning I rose before sunrise, as always. I refused to put on a top as I went for my morning run. The cold air was a great eye-opener, waking the hardest of men. As I passed the outskirts of the camp, I spied one, lone tent. It was not even pitched correctly. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Ping's; who else could it have been?

The thought of offering to help him fix his tent crossed my mind, but I quickly brushed it aside. I was a captain now; I couldn't be going around being friendly, especially to pests.

No, I kept to my workout, attempting to keep a clear mind. After a quick washing, I returned to my tent to find Chi-Fu snooping around my things.

"Can I help you?"

My question caused him to jump away from my written documents and scrolls. He put forth the effort to appear innocent as he wrote on his board.

"Hm, clean quarters. Expected," he said.

Throwing on a shirt, but leaving it untied, I picked up the bowl that the cook had left for me. After a moment of awkward silence, I glance towards the councilman.

"I need you to fetch the weights for this morning's session," I said.

"You are having them retrieve the arrow?"

I swallowed the porridge before repeating, "I am having them retrieve the arrow."

Huffing in my general direction, he left me in peace. After my breakfast, I glanced outside. I decided to do another couple hundred crunches just because there was time.

Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I left my tent to greet my men, who were behaving loudly outside. I told myself over and over that I called out when I did because I was frustrated, not because Ping was about to get punched by Yao. _It was only a coincidence._

"Soldiers!"

I walked before them and stared them down before turning to remove my shirt. The day was just too hot, and it was only morning; might as well lose a layer now.

"You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning," I ordered with a bite in my tone, "Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me." I shouldered a quiver of arrows and took the bow.

I walked along the row of my men, hearing a snotty response from a voice that did not care to remain quiet. "Oooooo, tough guy," he said.

I knew this man, well, I knew of his father, as I have looked over every file of every detail of my men. I also had the privilege of knowing this man's father when my own father was captain, and that was _very_long ago.

To be a leader means to hold knowledge that others do not, it was what set me apart. Knowing my men only gave me more power.

"Yao," I said, drawing my arrow, aiming for his heart.

The line of men stepped back, leaving Yao standing alone and giving me a perfect shot. His eyes bulged as he saw the weapon trained on him.

In less than two seconds, I had redirected my arrow to the top of a wooden pillar and fired. The arrow hit soundly enough and I watched Yao sigh in relief when he thought no one was looking.

"Thank you for volunteering," I said nicely before ordering, "retrieve the arrow."

He mumbled this time, but I heard him well enough. After giving him the scare of his life, I was willing to ignore his grumbles.

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I will do it with my shirt _on_."

He stalked over to the pillar and was about to climb when I said, "Once moment," Yao's face said that he expected there to be a catch, and I expected nothing less from him, "you seem to be missing something."

Chi-Fu brought over a heavy container and I lifted the lid. I took what was inside without thanking the councilman.

Placing the loop of the first weight on Yao's right arm, I lifted it.

"This represents discipline," I dropped his arm before lifting up the left, "and this represents strength," allowed him to fall with the weight, "You need both to reach the arrow."

This puzzle exercise was one that had been passed on for many generations. Knowledge was the key, which gives you power, but you would only know that through discipline. _Having all the strength in the world will not help them,_ I thought, _which might give some of the others an advantage._

Yao got close, but not close enough. Why he thought it would be good leverage to bite into the wood was beyond me. I winced inwardly as Ling's head hit as he came back to Earth. Chien Po, in particular, shook the earth as he landed on his behind.

_Or not. _I watched the twenty-sixth person fall. I wondered if Ping would think of some insane way to climb and for it to somehow be the right way, but he fell, as well. I rubbed the back of my neck as Ping walked by, rubbing his butt.

"We've got a long way to go."

* * *

_**Quirkista, good job on making my life so much easier! You're the best!**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4.0

* * *

"We've got a long way to go," I said to myself.

Reaching for the round stand next to me, I grabbed many Bo staffs before throwing them to the soldiers. It did not escape my notice that Yao caught Ping's staff before hitting him off his feet with it, but it was not time for me to go soft.

"Let's get down to business," I said, showing them the basic way to hold the weapon before kicking up two pots with the ends. After spinning the staff, I used the ends to smash the falling pottery. _To defeat the Huns. _Men started falling out of formation and then falling altogether, but then I realized that it was Ping who was fooling around. I could not help but wonder, _Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?_

"You're the saddest bunch I've ever met," I used the staff to leap into the air, being smacking in the stomach as soon as I landed, "but you can _bet _before we're through," I took his staff, getting in his face with a glare, "Mister I'll make man out of you."

I just knew that Chi-Fu was eating up all of this. I might have gone easier on the boy, but with such a watchful eye, and one that I don't particularly trust, watching me, my hands were tied.

Days turned into weeks as I trained them from sunup to sundown. But I always had to have a close eye on Ping, seeing as he would cheat if he could get away with it.

One day, I was teaching them to bounce up a pomegranate to proceed to shoot it onto a target. This was to work on concentrating on multiple things as well as shooting a bow. But I turned away for one second, I tell you the truth, and he has a pomegranate stuck to the end of his arrow. And what does he do when he realizes that he has been caught? He gives me a cheeky smile! The nerve that boy has!

But as I was teaching my next session I told them some wisdom that had been passed on to me. "Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within. Once you find your centre, you are sure to win." I showed them as I balanced a bucket of water on my head while using my Bo staff to deflect any rock that they threw at me.

I put Ping purposely up first during this session so that Chi-Fu wouldn't think that I was picking favourites by allowing him to go last. I started to regret the decision as I watched the evil gleam enter the other men's eyes. _You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot. And you haven't got a clue._

I watched Ping struggle to hit any rock as the bucket flipped on his head. I will admit that I was impressed when he managed to hit at least one stone, but I had to dodge out of the way as it came hurtling towards me. He looked so sad, I found myself thinking,_ Somehow, I'll make a man out of you._

Although he always managed problems, Ping also held moments of amusements, at least for me. For instance, I was showing the men how to catch fish by chopping your hand into the water, striking as fast as a snake. But instead of coming up with a fish, Ping came up with Yao's foot. The moment was so comical that I had to look away; for fear that they would see my mouth twitch.

Through the many exercises, I heard the men say many things; I also watched many thoughts play across their face, some of which were;

"I'm never gonna catch my breath."

"Say goodbye to those who knew me!"

"Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?"

"This guy's got them scared to death."

"Hope that he doesn't see right through me!"

"Right now I really wish that I knew how to swim!"

It was not long before I had them chanting, "To be a man, we must be swift as a coursing river! To be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon, to be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire; mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

I am not even going to explain how Ping managed to shoot a cannon at Chi-Fu's tent, but it made my day, even though I had to endure a long lecture from the councilman. But after that meeting, I must say that I felt like a failure as I looked to the wooden post. The arrow still stood and weeks have gone by, and yet, my men…lacked. They seemed to have lost sight of our goal and I, for one, was unsure how to bring it back.

_Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive_, I thought one day as we were on one of the twenty mile runs. "Heed my every order, and you _might _survive," I told them as we jogged with piles of rice. Chi-Fu, from his horse, pointed back along the mountain side where Ping had fallen behind. His feet might still be going, but his spirit had given up in this fight, anyone could see that.

But once his feet finally gave under the weight that he carried, I took his burden before giving him a stern look. I left him to get back to camp on his own, because no will always be there to carry his weight. Being in the army is not for the faint of heart.

It was nightfall before I saw Ping. The boy looked so worn that I knew it was right to agree with Chi-Fu just this once. I handed him the reins of his horse, saying, "You're unsuited for the rage of war. So pack up, go home, you're through."

_How could I make a man out of you?_ It was simple; I couldn't, not if he could not keep up. Staring into his eyes, I somehow knew that he wasn't a lunatic, just different. But as I gave my silent goodbye and turned my back on him, walking away without a second glance, I had to keep telling myself that I had made the right decision.

The next morning I rose to the sound of my men chanting while a few cheered. Stepping out of my tent, I glanced around. An arrow landed before me, automatically causing me to look to the sky, where I spied Ping, who sat, elbows on knees, smiling down at the cheering crowd.

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon,_ I thought,_ that is one thing that this kid has going for him._

* * *

**_Don't forget to leave a review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5.0

* * *

Before I knew it, Ping was like a new man. He talked less and performed to perfection. It was not too long before he was jogging in front of me! The other men seemed to take heart in the fact that Ping had such a drastic turnaround.

He had finally caught onto martial arts and even bested me in a spar; my jaw still hurts by just thinking about it. Chien Po overcame his fear of water, not only being able to run on the pillars over the river, but turning flips on them, as well. Yao now could run through a batch of flaming arrow without batting an eye. And, one of the most surprising, Ling learned to head chop a stone slab perfectly.

And although Ping remained a leader, these others began to become first in their class...every time. The consistencies of my men were beginning to please me.

I watched as they performed the latest Kung Fu tactics. It was beautiful, to say the least. But this was my third round of forty men, you would think that it would get old…but it didn't. They all leapt into the air with their Bo staffs, kicking out their right leg while shouting, "Hya!"

They landed together, just like they had taken off together. I grinned, seeing how all this work was paying off. My men stayed frozen in their last position while I looked all of them over. Their backs were at the right angle, their feat positioned right, and their hands were placed the correct distance from each other.

Smiling faintly, I told them, "You all are dismissed. Well done."

It was later that evening when I heard some of my men running by my tent.

"Last one in the lake is the stingiest skunk!"

"Not in your life," called the other.

I rolled my eyes at their antics. This was why I always bathed in the morning, you avoided the crowds. Plus I enjoy the peace and quiet opposed to the vociferous option of company.

Speaking of company, I glanced up from my maps to see Chi-Fu pull back the flap to my tent.

"Captain, if I may have a word at your earliest convenience," I gestured for him to enter, but he raised his chin half an inch, "In _my_ tent," he clarified.

I was in a particularly good mood tonight, so I let his dominance act slide. _Just let him think that he outranks me. _I followed him to his tent.

"Have a seat," he said.

I took a seat, though I refused the mat on the floor, I opted for a purple box that the main kept valuables in. And though I sat, Chi-Fu remained standing; I could hear a lecture warming up. I sat patiently while the councilman paced, deep in thought. Now, I would say that I am a pretty patient man, but after a couple of minutes of silence, this meeting bordering on unnecessary waste of time. So, to save a lot of time, I popped the question.

"When are we meeting up with the General?"

Chi-Fu whirled on me, his beady eyes forming into a glowering look of contempt.

"You think that your troops are ready to fight? Hah! They would not last a minute against the Huns!"

"They completed their training," I objected.

Of course, no one wanted to be out in the field as badly as I, but somehow Chi-Fu did not did not think them fit.

"Those _boys_," he growled, "are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain."

My eyebrows rose as I stared at the man, his boldness must have been crossing some line somewhere! My anger soared as he leaned back. He had been using the 'in your face' method, which wounded my ego greatly.

Chi-Fu continued, "Once the General reads my report, your troops will never see battle."

I stood, ready to punch something. The old man here was threatening me! _No, _I corrected myself, _not a threat, but a promise._

Approaching him, I jerked down the clip board from his face. His head snapped up in surprise, his eyes meeting my blazing ones.

"We're not finished!"

"Be careful, Captain," he said, removing my hand from his notes, "the General may be your father, but _I _am the Emperor's council."

_And therefore untouchable, _I filled in the blank, rage curling in my belly.

I could tell that he was preparing to land the final blow, but I was in no way prepared for his next words.

"And, oh, by the way, huh, I got that job on my own," he grinned, "You're dismissed."

I stalked from the tent with no doubt a deadly look on my face, but even the sight of Ping right outside did not deter me. _Let him eavesdrop, _I thought, _the whole camp will know by late morning anyway._

"Hey," he said as I walked past, "I'll hold him and you punch, heh, heh…"

_Exactly, _I thought as I continued walking. Of course, it was just like Ping to say something so childish that I couldn't take it seriously. _If the boy knew my state of mind, he would never have made such an offer._

"For what it's worth," he called after me, "I think you're a great captain."

I froze; did he really just say that? I glanced behind me to see him watching me. Though it _shouldn't _count for much, his words were like a balm for my heart that felt black and blue. _I always put too much heart into things,_I decided as I maintained walking.

It was even later that night when I heard Chi-Fu barge into my tent, in nothing but a bath towel, and said the last thing that I expected to hear.

* * *

_**Thank you AnnaMariaNordlade, tinemelk, MusicLover20, and daianapotte for reviewing chapter Four!**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6.0

* * *

"Captain!" Chi-Fu had cried, "Urgent news from the general! We're needed at the front!"

It was those few words, and a letter, that had changed my fate. It's almost funny how one, little thing that someone might overlook could change the course of history. I could feel it in my bones as I mounted my imperial stallion. The sun seemed that much brighter. It had risen this morning and my spirits with it.

On the outside, I seemed calm, cool, and collected; the epitome of a captain, I assure you. But, on the inside, it was another tale. I felt many years younger, and as happy, I mean…_proud_ as the day that my father had given me my first knife.

The breeze lifted my rose red cape from my back, reminding me to straighten my shoulders to achieve the "regal" look. My men had been roused early that morning, as we had been for the morning jog for the past six days, and explained the news.

The letter itself was disturbing, but I left out the worry that seemed to poke me in the back of the head. Now was not the time to be a girl. But though the message was clear, the urgency was clearer.

There were a few sentences that made me reread them, for they did not sound like my father. But what would I know? He could have been in the middle of ordering the men to attack while trying to relay the letter. It would not have surprised me.

I was not thrilled at the idea of riding into battle, though I was thrilled to prove my honor and loyalty. My father had sounded distressed, but in control, as ever. He would hold out until I arrived. But who was I to doubt my father's ability? I doubted that there was anything on this earth that my father could not handle.

But as I was saying, the men were gathered. I spoke briefly on our current mission and assignment. I spoke words that were profound and encouraging to my men, though I do not think that I could quote them now.

The energy was almost tangible with the men as they hurriedly took down a camp. And though they were eager to be on their way—I would be lying if I said that I wasn't—, they packed in a rhythm that was efficient, but steady and accurate. Sloppy was never to be found in the words to describe my men.

I just knew that having them meditate for four hours, once a week would help.

"Move out!" I took the lead, glancing back to watch my men fall in line eagerly.

But the excitement left them about two hours on the road.

They were all dragging their feet by the second day, but then I heard Ling sing, "Hey, think of instead, a girl worth fighting for~!"

I mentally rolled my eyes as the men broke out in song, singing some sort of tune to keep their minds off of the travel. I was alright with this if they did not complain and stayed in key (which they did).

As we slowly grew closer towards the mountains, the green hills gave away to snow. A few men threw snowballs as I thought over what they sang. What kind of girl would I fight for?

I decided that I would fight for any girl, but that was only because that was how I was raised. It was impossible for me to imagine a girl with any personal preferences. The closest I came to the descriptions of the girls was Ping's, but it made sense. A girl with a brain was unheard of, which would explain why I had yet to marry.

_Try telling that to my mother._

Just then, all the songs and jolly sounds came to an abrupt end as my eyes were met with what was standing of the village. My breath caught as I took in the red sight, the distance crimson from the fires reflecting off of the low clouds and snow alike. It chilled my spine as I kicked my steed forward, but even he was hesitant to move towards the dead chaos.

You could almost hear the screams of the vacant villagers, the charred buildings making a statement. My eyes found a redness tinting the snow and I had the sneaky suspicion that its color did not come from the sky. I wheeled my horse around before I could let myself become sick.

"Search for survivors," I ordered, kicking my mount onward.

My stomach had settled by the time I found my second corpse. _They left no survivors._

A roof creaked next to me before collapsing along with a ladder. My horse jumped under me, screaming in fright. I patted his neck in calming strokes as I glanced around. I saw Ping pick something up, a devastated look in his eye as he bowed his head in prayer. I could have kicked myself for not fully preparing my men. Chances are that hardly any of them had seen a dead body before. And Ping was my youngest soldier.

It was because of this that I talked myself into checking up on him; because that was the only reason I would care to be close to him.

Advancing towards him, I dismounted. All it took was a quick glance over his shoulder to spy a doll in his hands, but even I was at a loss for words.

I staring at the wreckage around me, I swallowed hard, praying that Ping did not hear me. Even I, the General's son, had never seen anything quite like this.

"I don't understand," I said at long last, "My father should have been here."

I could feel Ping's eyes on me, but thankfully, he did not speak.

"Captain!"

I walked towards Chi-Fu and his troubled expression. He pointed from the hill that we stood on to below. Following his hand, I looked.

Grief hit me like a whirlwind as I saw body, after body; man, after man, lay forgotten on the ground. Hundreds upon thousands littered the ground. The blood that tainted countless snowflakes was enough to make the hardest of men queasy; anyone who could do otherwise could not be in any way human.

Chien Po drew my attention as he walked up from the hill, bearing something in his arms.

He held out a helmet that I knew too well. "The General…"

Chien Po did not have to finish because I knew. No matter how much I wanted it to be untrue, I knew. I took the offered head piece, shock my main enemy. My shoulders fell slightly, but I turned away before anyone could say anything. I refused to cry as a walked a distance from the ruins.

I grieved in the only way I knew how. Not having time to bury his body, not to mention the countless others, I drew my Captain's sword, piercing the ground with it. Kneeling, I placed the gold and black helmet on top. I could feel the mist, but I was not cold as I bowed my head, placing my fist into my other hand in a final salute. There were no words that could explain how I felt in that moment, saying my last goodbye, because all I knew was the anger afterwards.

I heard footsteps approaching.

"I'm sorry," said Ping.

_Of course_, _who else would dare say such a thing? _But I could hear a strong note in his voice of genuineness. Standing up, I placed a hand on Ping's shoulder as in way of saying thank you, for I could not force the words from my mouth.

My men watched me as I walked to my stallion. I gripped my saddle, my eyes squeezing shut. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I hoped that all this was just a bad dream, but I knew that it was not. The rage returned, but I tapered it down. It would not do to crack in front of my men.

But one thing was certain at this time.

_Shan-Yu will pay._

Swiftly mounting my white horse, I turned him to face the opposite direction.

"The Huns are moving quickly. We will make better time to the Imperial City through the Tung Shao Pass. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!"

I did not look back once as I rode into the fog, my heart weeping in ways that my eyes could not.

* * *

**I did try to lengthen it people, but there is a line where details cross into rambling. I hope that**

**you guys didn't wince too much throughout this one. Things are about to get interesting!**

**And this chapter was for tinemelk, Huddybuddy, Yuushi-chan, and LostatSea17. Thanks for the**

**input you guys! As always, feedback is loved like chocolate chip cookies! Feel free to eat some!**

**...And I just made myself hungry.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7.0

* * *

Everyone, including myself, was weighed down with grief as we trekked into the pass. The snow was deeper, but I fully believe that we were moving slower due to our down spirits. No one felt like singing now.

I was reflecting on my father, trying desperately to conjure up an image of him. I never wanted to forget him, what he had done for me, how he had raised me; his grin, his stern eyes, and his voice. _I can't believe it, but I am going to miss the sound of his voice, giving orders about—_

One of our cannons flew overhead before exploding. And who was in charge of the cannon cart…

_I am going to kill that boy!_

I kicked my horse over in time to see Ping turn around, Chi-Fu following me to hear the encounter.

I raised my voice, "What happened?"

"Uh," Ping started uncertainly, looking as if he were coming up with another excuse.

"You just gave away our position! Now we're—" I could make no further comment as I was shot out of my saddle. Hearing a distant battle cry, arrows began to pour from the sky.

I yanked the arrow out of my shoulder armour before crying, "Get out of range!" Jumping onto my war horse, I galloped for safety. I refused to acknowledge pain because being bruised was better than being dead.

The men scrambled, everyone heading for rock cover in the distance. Glancing back, I found that some flaming arrows had hit the cannon cart, the whole thing burning as if hell had ascended. Ping was struggling to hold onto his horse, which led the cart.

I wheeled my horse around.

"Save the cannons," I ordered.

Any and every man within earshot pulled around and started unloading the backend. Suddenly, the training with the flaming arrows turned real for them all. From what I could count, they were able to salvage at least a third.

Glancing back, I watched Ping draw his sword and cut his horse loose before jumping onto his back. But then the cart exploded, sending the soldier and his horse flying. He picked himself up and I knew that he would be alright. I glanced at my men as I dismounted, "Set up the cannons! Hold for my mark!"

A warrior stabbed the ground behind me with our flag, but I paid him no mind. I spied out the Huns in the distant mountains.

"Fire!"

I ignored the fact the Chi-Fu was cowering like a girl under a rock as I watched the Huns load their fiery arrows, the scorching heat making them all the more deadly. They shot at my men, who only dodged when the arrows were close enough.

"Fire," I yelled again. The cannons fired with great accuracy as they slammed into the mountainside, smoke shielding the face of the rock. I held my hand out to Yao, who still had yet to fire. "Hold the last cannon."

We observed with bated breath as the black clouds slowly drifted away. There was not a single sound in that frozen valley as we waited. Each man shifted, wishing to know if this was it. Had we won?

The smoke cleared and high, on the top of the steepest hill, a lone rider sat. The horse whinnied, shaking its mane. Men, also upon mounts, appeared behind the first rider.

_Shan-Yu, _I thought of him like the curse that he was; a reincarnation of the Devil himself.

But I shouldn't have been surprised, though I was. There had to be many of them if they had bested the Chinese army. A great cry of many Huns went up as thousands came towards the edge. Their sheer numbers were overwhelming.

I set my face as I turned towards the others. "Prepare to fight," I said with confidence that I did not feel, "if we die, we die with honour."

_Will I be joining you, father?_

With a greater cry, the Huns charged, pouring from the hill like dark liquid. I knew for a fact their numbers would overtake us, but I had a plan. Of course, my plan would only succeed if we had matched them in numbers, and it was obvious that we did not. But, as I was trained, a commanding officer always had more than one plan. The snow-capped plain around us echoed and vibrated with the pounding of hooves.

"Yao," I said, "aim the cannon at Shan-Yu."

If I were to go to the grave, I would take this Hun with me. At least, that was what I thought until the unthinkable happened.

"Hey," cried Yao as he was shoved to the side, Ping taking off with the last cannon.

_Whose side was this kid on!_

"Ping, come back," I ordered, though I knew that he would not listen, "Ping!"

Now the panic that I had hid so well was making an appearance on my face, this I was sure of. I was ready to lay down my life with dignity and honour, and that boy just _had _to mess it all up! It was then, as I watched Ping go commit suicide that I realized something; that I wanted to be the first to die!

I did not want to watch my men be slaughtered before me, knowing full well that it was me who got them killed. I was their leader and, yes, I was being selfish, but I could not watch Ping lose his head, even if it was to shoot a missile in Shan-Yu's face.

_He's an idiot!_

Leaping over the rocks, I took off after him, muttering curses that I had not known were part of my vocabulary. He was already upon a small mound, the perfect place for aiming a shot. I waved my arms to try and get his attention, out the window with how a true commanding officer was supposed to act!

"Stop!"

I could not understand why he had not fired yet! Shan-Yu was almost upon him and I became conscious of the fact that I would not reach him in time! The falcon, the signature pet of Shan-Yu, knocked him away from the weapon. He rose and began digging in the snow.

_He can't light it, _I realize, bringing my legs to run faster. _Dodge, man, dodge!_

Suddenly, the cannon fired at the last possible moment, but it did not hit Shan-Yu. My stomach was suddenly in my throat, my lungs heaving. Then, right before my eyes, I watched where the cannon had landed on a near mountain, the explosion knocking free the loose snow.

"Yrrrraaaah!" After Shan-Yu gave a guttural roar, he took a swipe at Ping.

"No!" I reached out my hand, though my voice was swallowed by the sounds of the mountain. Ping did not even try to move as the Hun cut him down. I looked away, not being able to watch as I came to a stop. But now the avalanche held my attention. The ground rumbled and shook, but nothing was as shocking as watching the Huns being dragged under by something as pure as untouched snow. Had Ping meant to do this all along? It was hard to believe…

I was suddenly jerked from my staring as someone gripped my right arm. Focusing my eyes, my heart almost soared…almost. I began to run with the figure that gripped my arm.

_Ping! How did he survive?_

Ling, Yao, and Chien Po, who were coming to help us, turned tail as they saw the wave that fallowed us. Ping released my arm and I took off ahead, glancing back to make sure that he was still with me, my longer strides taking me further than he could hope to go. I spied Ping's horse, but I knew that it was not here for me.

Ping mounted and, without hesitation, extended his hand. I gripped his forearm as he gripped mine, but the hold was suddenly broken as I was drowned under.

It felt as if water cooled by ice had gripped me, only that this was ten times heavier than water. Have you ever been in ice cold water before? It is a deadly thing as it entices you to give up, and not fight so much. The coldness almost overpowered my brain, not to mention how the world refused to right itself.

I heard someone call my name, but it was a faint sound. _Am I dying?_ I could not be dead yet, as I could still hear the tumbling snow. I felt slightly dragged against the falling snow, but it could have been my imagination. Something warm touched my chest and all I knew was that I wanted to hug it, but my arms refused to work.

I heard someone screaming about dying –or was in about death that is coming?—and I heard my heart in my ears.

_Am I going to die?_

And the only thing I could figure was that I had blacked out for a moment, but don't tell the other's that; I have a reputation to uphold.

* * *

**This chapter was for Kamokazi, i'm walking on sunshine, Punkrose, WibblyLights, AbbyRose24, and (my lovely editor) Quirkista!**

**A big thanks to you all for the encouraging words! **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8.0

* * *

Blinking, the first thing that I realized was that I was lying sideways on a horse. The second thing I realized was that the horse was floating over a foggy, bottomless pit.

_Is this a bad dream?_

I did not have to wonder for long as I heard someone calling—"Pull!"—from above.

"You're the man! Well, sort of," I heard someone say, though I was unsure who.

And after a moment, I felt my body being pulled from the horse. "Step back, guys. Give 'em some air!"

I breathed deeply (men from the Li family do _not_ pant) before glancing over my shoulder to see my rescuer leaning down on hands and knees.

"Ping," I glared while sitting up, "you are the craziest man I have ever met," my gaze softened as I watched him brace for a lecture, "and for that I own you my life. From now on, you have my trust." I placed a hand on his upper arm so that he knew that I was serious.

"Let's hear it for Ping; the bravest of us all!" A shout went up after Ling's words, and I could not disagree. _He is the bravest, albeit a little crazy, of us all._

"You're king of the mountain," shouted Yao, though I hardly knew what he meant.

"Yes, yes! Yes!" Chien Po did a little happy dance, bumping the man next to him.

I stood, offering my arm, not unlike he had before the avalanche hit us. Ping grinned before grasping my forearm. But, as soon as he was on his feet, he gave small cry while clenching his side. Alarm hit me as I reached toward him. "Ping, what's wrong?"

He knelt on the ground, glancing towards me before pulling his left hand away. I felt the weight of the world fall on my shoulders as I saw his blood. Horror at seeing Ping's injury made itself known to me. My pulse raced. How could I forget? Shan-Yu had hit him, I was there, and I had seen it!

_I should not have had him stand. _The cut had been pulled in too many ways as it was.

"He's wounded," I yelled, "get help!"

Soldiers rushed about me as they searched for the medic that always traveled with a force our size. How could all be accounted for, but our most vital asset be missing? It was my fault, in the end, but that did not seem to stop me from wanting to punch someone.

I strived to not let my worry show as I overlooked the wound. His tunic had been soaking up most of the blood, but whether it still bled was beyond me.

"Ping," I could tell that he was fading, "Hold on…hold on, we are getting help."

He fainted and my warning level skyrocketed. I bellowed, "Where's that doctor?"

"He's here, Sir."

"Where in the world have you been?" I paused, taking a deep breath. The pressure was getting to me. I would not be much of use as captain if I could not keep a steady head.

"I have set up my tent on the ledge above us. I knew that we would have wounded, Captain," said the old man, giving a salute. I stood and I found that the doc's head barely came to my chest.

"Well, should we move him?" The urgency could be heard in my voice.

The man nodded. "We must. I cannot treat him here."

Yao, Ling, and Chien Po rushed forward to help, but I raised a hand to stop them. "No, I will carry him myself." They all remained silent as I picked up the limp form, the snow already soaking his clothes.

The thought of a stretcher came to mind, but this would be much faster.

_He's so light…_

He was one little rascal of a hero, that was for sure. Of course he had put on some muscle weight with the training I put him through, but he still looked…breakable. How he had managed to save both our lives, I will never know.

For the rest of the day, the camp was relatively quiet. It almost disturbed me to see my men so silent. It was as if sound would decide Ping's fate. But I ignored them and their anxious expressions and began to pace. I was offered cold food, but I refused on the grounds that I couldn't stomach anything. Of course, I did not tell my men that. I told them that someone else could use the strength.

My bruises hurt, but I also knew that my wounds had to be nothing compared with what Ping was facing. None of my men felt the need to build a fire, but I doubt that the warmth of a flame would make any difference to my numbed body.

The doctor appeared after a grueling hour of anticipation. The man beckoned me with a finger and I found myself lengthening my strides to him.

"How is he?" were the first words out of my mouth.

"Stable," said the short man, leaning in to whisper, "I had to stitch up part of the side as well as the front, but for the most part, it was a shallow cut… But, I found that he…is actually a she."

I jerked back from him, as if shocked. It couldn't be! There was no way for that to be possible! But yet, a doctor _would_ know. I found that I could not accept the truth until I knew it with my own eyes.

I stared at the tent entrance for a moment, hesitating for a moment. I had to know the truth, but there was a part of me that simply wanted to overlook this. What if Ping really was a girl? But no girl could fight like Ping could. No girl would have known how to defeat the Huns.

But what would the doctor gain by lying?

It was then that I summoned the strength to push the flap away and enter.

I paused, my mind still spinning from the words of the doctor.

_It still looks like Ping…_

The boy seemed to come to as I stood there, looking him over. He smiled faintly, recognizing me. Sitting up, the blanket slipped below his chest.

Then, for a moment, my eyes could not comprehend what they were seeing. He had wrappings around his chest—_her chest_. He held curves that were undoubtedly of a woman.

My breath caught as I became immobile. Following my gaze, Ping—_if that was even her real name—_realized that her chest was exposed, that her secret was exposed, and covered herself with the blanket.

"I can explain," she said. The high pitched tone now made sense; a lot of things now made sense.

What I had just accused Chi-Fu of being just hours ago is what Ping really was! I couldn't believe it.

Speaking of Chi-Fu, he appeared at the tent entrance, apparently unbelieving of the news, as well. I looked away, feeling as if I had been kicked in the gut. To think, my savior was something that was considered so weak! The fact that Ping turned out to be a girl only disturbed me, but the fact that someone I _trusted_ had lied to me, that made me sick. I could feel my heart in my throat.

She had broken the law, and the honor of her family, and as the commanding officer, I had a duty to perform.

"So it's true!" Chi-Fu accused while approaching the _girl. _I could not stand to look at her right then, not because of what she was, but because I could still see Ping, the one who had saved my very life.

I stormed from the tent. "Shang," she called beseechingly, but I could not turn around and give her a chance to explain, no matter how much I yearned to. I had sent her home, but she had refused to leave and retrieved the arrow, despite what she was! Was she suicidal, or was there something more here? I was suddenly unsure what to believe just then.

All the men stood as I walked out. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see the councilman emerge, dragging Ping behind him.

_No, _I told myself, _that is not Ping._

"I knew that there was something wrong with you," said Chi-Fu, jerking her ribbon from her hair, "A _woman_."

There were gasps from all around the army. No one had been expecting this, least of all I. She was shoved to the ground while Chi-Fu exclaimed, "Treacherous snake!"

I halted, keeping my back to them as I breathed deeply. How does someone keep a clear head in this mess?

"My name is Mulan. I did it to save my father," she said.

It made sense. Her father had suffered a severe injury in the past, but was that her exact intent? Or was she hiding something more? She was the daughter of a highly honored family; would she really risk death for the life of her father?

"High treason," exclaimed Chi-Fu.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far," she explained with a tremor in her voice. I turned to her, unable to keep from looking into the eyes that looked so much like Ping's, but now belonged to a stranger.

"Ultimate dishonor!" The councilman seemed to be trying to rouse the men, but my soldiers remained silent.

"It was the only way," she cried, "please, believe me!"

I forced myself to look away, shutting my eyes against this reality.

Chi-Fu scoffed mockingly at this. "Captain?"

I knew what was expected of me, what would have been expected of anyone who were in my place. Deceiving an officer and dressing as a man while infiltrating the army was punishable by one thing, and one thing only, death. It was tradition.

Something within me rebelled at the thought of taking a life, this life.

But I had to, what if she was lying?

_But what if she isn't? _A quiet voice from within whispered my worst fear. Would I be able to live with the fact that I had executed the true hero of China? If she was an innocent?

I knew that the sight of her blood, _Mulan's_ blood, had horrified me hours earlier; how could I be the one to bring that blood again and spill it? The idea was so revolting that it astounded me.

It was impossible for me to be so fond of Pi-_her, _considering what's she's done. She broke the law, as well as my trust. What would my father do?

I gazed at Chi-Fu before allowing my eyes to move back towards her. There she was, huddled in the snow with only a blanket to cover her arms. Her expression pleaded with me to understand.

The light of day was beginning to fade, and the Imperial City awaited our arrival.

Twisting around, I drew the Fa family's sword from its scabbard. Mulan's horse, where the blade had been cinched, reared with a scream of terror and anger. I did not flinch from the beast, for my eyes were for one, lone woman.

Chi-Fu ordered the nearest man, holding a hand out towards the horse, "Restrain him."

I forced my feet to walk forward, refusing to look away from her.

Yao, Ling, and Chien Po cried out, "No!"

They must have tried to stop me, because Chi-Fu intercepted them, saying, "You know the law."

My heartbeat was in my ears as I gripped the sword tighter, the same sword that her father had wielded all those years ago. She met my eyes until I came to a stop, with me towering over her, not unlike how we had met.

I could feel my eyes smoldering as I summoned the will to do what needed to be done. She must have seen something in my gaze that spoke of my determination, because her eyes slowly closed, as if accepting her fate.

I raised the sword above my head, knowing that I could never steel myself for what was to come.

But then, a sudden memory came to mind. _"…you are the craziest man I have ever met, and for that I own you my life. From now on, you have my trust."_

The swing came down, but I released my grip, relinquishing the sword to the snow before her.

Her head snapped up in surprise.

"A life for a life," I explained, looking away, "My debt is repaid."

I turned and walked away. It angered me at the relief that I felt and it showed in my tone. "Move out!"

_She may not be true to her word, but I am._

"A-ah," said Chi-Fu, "but you can't just—"

I gripped his arm, putting my face in his, unable to smirk as I turned the tables. "I said, _move out."_

_As far as I care, Ping is dead._

But no matter how many times I told myself this, I could never quite believe it.

* * *

**Is it just me, or could that have used more detail? This is why I don't write in the male's point of view.**

**I applaud you who can.**

**Thank you Erc17, TrinaAngel, i'm walking on sunshine, WibblyLights, Kamokazi, jo, and Guest (who is this suspicious person?) for all of your support! I hope to see a few others write their interpretations on Shang's side of the story soon! A friend pointed out that Shang is a little bit cheeky in this fanfic. And what can I say? It's true. That is how I interpreted his expressions. But now I see that he could hold many traits. If you believe that he should be emotionless, shy, or secretly joyful; write it out and let me know. I will read it and marvel with you! **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9.0

* * *

The last stretch of the journey was altogether too short, but, at the same time, it was too long. Before I knew it, the Imperial City's lights were glaring into my face, as if demanding attention. But, during our relatively short journey to the city gates, I found my thoughts much too loud.

And more often than not, I found myself thinking of her.

It should not be this way. She does not deserve to be at the forefront of my mind. She had been a traitor to her own country, lying and deceiving us all. It was simple; men had their place, and women had theirs.

_We were not destined to meet…_

Why had she not stayed home and entertained whatever suitors the Matchmaker sent her way? Once she had been revealed for what she truly was, I could not help but notice the natural beauty that she held. She wore no makeup, no mar on the skin that could have been seen, and though her hair had been a mess, it suited her. She was a rare breed, for sure.

_Goodness, she must have hundreds of men asking for her._

But then a thought occurred to me…one that I would have cursed if I had been any less a man. I had trained her in martial arts, and she had bested me in a spar; the realization was both embarrassing and all together impressive. How many women in all of China could hold their own in a fight? Not any that I had seen in my lifetime.

I shook my head, drawing curious gazes from my men, as well as Chi-Fu. I kept my gaze away from the councilman, who stubbornly kept his nose in the air. _I should not be applauding her foolishness, which had almost got her killed._

But now so many things made sense. Why she could not keep up in training, or why she could not put on more weight, or even why she had been so light when I had picked her up…

I roused myself, half a moment from pinching myself (my, how far I have fallen.)

This was disgraceful.

This was pathetic.

This was just the cruel hand of fate, messing with my life once again. I hated myself for having these thoughts. Because the more that I thought about her, the more that I admired her. But it was not too long after I thought of her that I would feel an ache in my chest, making it hard to breathe. She had tricked me, and played me for a dupe.

She had rescued me, only to turn around and stab me in the back herself. Though I found myself to be attracted to the idea of her, there was a part of me that could not forgive her. _She was only a ghost before, now she will return to being a ghost. _But I was forgetting that ghosts, whether you want them to or not, will haunt you.

"Did you hear that?" Everyone turned to Chien Po, whose voice carried louder than he had expected. I glanced back to see Yao give a nonchalant wave of his arm.

"Probably just the wind," said Ling, his eyes downcast.

"Don't be so skittish. You are behaving like a _girl," _snapped Chi-Fu

The quip held a whole new meaning, and it made a few of my men bristle, but not for the reason that you might think; for once, this had nothing to do with ego.

And, for a moment, I believed that the conversation would end there, but as I glanced back, I found that this was not the case. Ling elbowed Yao before saying, "Mulan was one girl that I would not mind being like. She charged head on with the Huns while_ some of us _hid under the rocks."

"Right," Yao agreed, popping his knuckles in the short silence, "she had guts."

I mentally winced as I watched Chi-Fu's jaw drop, aghast. His anger was sure to follow.

"How _dare_ you insinuate—"

Chien Po interrupted the growls of the councilman.

"I believe that Ling meant that it is a shame that the true hero of China is not here with us."

I actually felt the urge to groan. If anything, these men were making the situation worse. It was bad enough that they had brought Mulan up, but the direction of their words was proving to be worse.

"No," said Yao, "what he meant was that you can go and—"

I knew from the very beginning that was only going to get uglier. So I held up my arm, cutting my soldier off, "Enough. I do not want to hear another thing about that woman."

Chi-Fu, who now rode beside me, puffed out his chest, but let the matter drop.

And although my men did not verbally mention her, I still herd of her in my thoughts. But, thankfully, I did not have to think much longer, for the Imperial City was before us. And, after the parade that I was sure was about to take place, I planned on drinking some strong Jiŭ. I wanted to forget this celebration, and it had yet to even begin.

Chi-Fu rode on ahead of me, feeling right at home with being in the spot light. And though I was used to receiving attention, I could not return the smiles of the crowds. My father should have been here, riding alongside me. He died before I could hear the five sacred words from him, to be able to make him proud.

The multitude of people closed in around us, chanting and applauding. Dancers and drummers moved ahead of us, making the parade official. I could see the palace ahead, its grandness impending on those who had never stepped through its walls. I had toured the palace many times as a child, but never on my own.

And perhaps someday soon I will be able to enter it as a man.

"Shang!"

I turned to the female voice, wondering what kind of woman would call out so informally.

"Mulan?" I almost expected her to suddenly disappear, as if she really were a ghost. Was my mind playing tricks on me?

Apparently not, because she said, "The Huns are alive, they're in the city."

I stomped on whatever feeling I had that admired her bravery. She was still dressed as a man and had that stubborn gleam in her eye, but I could not let myself accept her existence; because once I did…

"You don't belong here, Mulan, go home." I almost cringed at my own tone. Most girls would have run away in tears after being reprimanded so, but not her. She fell back from me and I considered that a partial victory, but then her horse was suddenly on the left side of mine.

I refused to look at her though, in the event that if Chi-Fu was to glance back.

"Shang, I saw them in the mountains. You have to believe me."

It felt as if she had kicked me. I should believe her? I allowed my anger to grow, hiding whatever pain I had, whether it is physical or not. Glaring into her eyes, I allowed myself to ask lowly, "Why should I?"

Her eyes briefly looked hurt, but it was so fast an action that I was unsure. Perhaps it had been a trick of the light? But then her jet black orbs looked disappointed in me, before settling into her scowl.

And before I could fully understand it, she was blocking my path. It was a wonder that Chi-Fu did not hear us. Do understand, the noise of the drums, the flutes, and the crowds were loud, but one should be more careful in their surroundings.

"Why else would I come back? You said you'd trust Ping," I forced myself to look away from her accusing eyes, "why is Mulan any different?"

Without looking, I manoeuvre my mount around hers. And though I do not want to think about it, I was already considering her question.

_Well, for one, she is of the opposite sex. But that should not be a problem unless… _I refused to finish that thought. This was not the time, nor the place to second guess myself.

I entered the inner court of the stretching palace, dismounting and taking on many flights of steps to where the Emperor stood. I was forced to pace myself, for I had to give the sword of our fallen foe. As the captain, I had to present the weapon as a token to the Emperor. It was just our luck that my men found the weapon, otherwise we would have arrived empty handed.

The drums were beating a deep tone as the sky lit with fireworks. Everyone was cheering for the show, for the victory.

But, against my better judgment, I became weary of the large crowd. It would be impossible to have a full-scale security team with such a multitude. There were already flaws that even I could spot. If by any chance our enemies were still alive, there would be almost too many places for them to hide.

Something was wrong with this picture, I knew. And I would not have been so paranoid if that woman hadn't said a thing! Why was I even entertaining the idea? There was no reason for me to flatter her in that way.

I knew why, as much as I hate the notion. It was because of this discovery of her unexpectedly being female that she was now –dare I even think it?—attractive. The more that I thought about it, the more that I realized that it was true. I could not even shake the idea, because it was already stuck to me like the very armor that I wore.

But, even more abruptly than Mulan's appearance (which had been rather sudden), my mind went blank. The Emperor stood before me. The wisest man, that had led our people through many times of peace, was now looking upon me with—what?—pride, content, or perhaps, pity?

I prayed that it was not the latter, for sympathies were the last thing I needed.

I forced my stiff muscles to move as I took the blade from Chi-Fu, who met my eyes. His glance was all telling. He did not have to speak, his eyes speaking clear enough for him. It was as if he were growling; _You don't deserve this._

But I knew all too well that I did not.

How ironic, that the true person who deserved to be handing this blade could not, because she had been born with the wrong gender. Some of you, who will read these words years later, will probably laugh. But, in all reality, this was no joking matter. Is it possible that the things that those who rule over the public tell us, tech us, could be wrong? I cannot fully say one way or another. I just knew that if Mulan presented herself for doing the right thing the wrong way, that she would receive only one reward…death. A part of me said that this was right; that those who do not play by the rules must suffer the consequences, but at what cost?

But then there was a part of me, quiet for the most part, that could not watch Mulan, _Ping, _no matter what gender she was, die. I knew it as certain as I had two legs.

I blinked as I heard the gong sing, silencing the crowd.

The Emperor held out his arms, as if to embrace everyone present. He looked the epitome of a wise leader, wearing the silken garbs that consisted of black, maroon, and gold. His crown, a coronet of sorts, was gold, but was an adorned by only one stone, which is considered the imperial gem, jade.

"My children," he said, "Heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom. China will sleep safely tonight thanks to our brave warriors."

I felt the weight of the cold metal in my palms as the people cheered. This tool had been used to cut down countless men and at least one woman. I wanted nothing more than to take it and throw it into the ocean. But I could not do that, for that would be too respectful for that sick Hun.

"Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Shan-Yu." My voice was firm and loud as I bowed, holding the weapon before my ruler.

"I know what this means to you, Captain Li," I raised my head at his words, "Your father would have been very proud."

_Would he though?_

The question plagued me almost as much as Mulan's existence did.

I was just about to relinquish the sword when there was an inhuman scream and talons latched onto the blade, jerking it out of my loose grip.

I knew the sound of that bird…

The crowds below us gasped as our token was flying away. If I was not even half as shocked as I had been, I would have ordered someone to fire at that falcon.

But then the bird released the sword, allowing it to fall. I felt a jolt within my body. If that weapon were to kill someone from its fall, I would never forgive myself for bringing it here in the first place!

It did not fall into a mass of humans, but towards a roof. I could not sigh in relief just yet, though, for an arm of a gargoyle reached up a caught the sword!

Rising out of the shadows, everyone, including myself was able to see that it was not a statue at all.

No, this was a real beast.

Shan-Yu was back from the dead.

* * *

**_Thank you goes to TrinaAngel, WibblyLights, mulangfan, daianapotter, Cheetara 7, VolleyballGoddess, and all those suspicious people who review as guests (you know who you are ;) You guys encouraged me to get this done during some of the toughest weeks of my life. Thanks!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.0

* * *

My blood turned cold and my body was suddenly frozen. My mind raced with questions and exclamations alike.

And although shock had hit me over the head like a paddle, one thing became apparent.

Shan-Yu was alive.

The falcon circled back before landing on the sinister man's forearm. My hand was slowly grabbing my sword when things began to speed up. All I remember was thinking;

_You should have stayed in your grave, Hun._

But, as soon as the thought left my head, I heard sounds of something being torn and I twisted around as screams came from all around. Five Huns speared from the inside of the paper dragon. I drew my sword fully as I blocked one, using my free arm to try and block another.

But then I was hit.

With a clash, I fell and my sword slipped from my grasp. I shook my head, screams becoming only louder in my ears. My vision was suddenly filled with the red and gold crown, but the body that it once belonged to was being dragged into the palace.

The great doors were creaking as they were being swung shut, promising security only to my enemies. The doors were designed to withstand great forces from without, but the Huns were using this to their advantage.

"No!"

My cry was unheard by many, just as it had been for Ping in the mountains. And, just like I knew that I was not going to make it to my fake-soldier then, I knew that I was not going to make it in time now. Again, fate had thrown me off a cliff, leaving me to my own devices.

I heard my men running after me and up the remaining steps.

My anger, at the Huns and at myself, grew as I pulled on one majestic red door, finding it locked. My fist slammed into the door. But, with that hit, all my anger, my grief, and my frustration, seemed to have left me. I slumped against the door. _How did I not see this coming? Better yet, why hadn't I listened?_

I had allowed my fury and my pain to cloud my judgment; I knew this to be a fact as I heard Shan-Yu laugh at my helplessness. I had never felt so weak!

I turned to look at the one who now held our leader; one who was unable to show mercy (or so legends says.) Taking a deep breath, I turned to my army, which was the only large force left. I set my face and spoke with strength that I did not feel.

"That statue," I pointed, "We will use it to break open the doors!"

After turning the statue on its side, I sent a third of my men to guard all exists of the palace walls. After that, I sent the last two thirds to find any other possible entrances inside, though I doubted that they would find any. Before I sent them all away, however, I chose ten of my best soldiers to remain behind.

We were desperate to get in. Each of us knew that the Emperor would not last the night. The Huns were not known for their patience, but for their violent anger. We rammed the doors six, seven, eight times before we heard a whistle.

Looking over my shoulder, I found that it was _her._

"Hey guys, I've got an idea," called Mulan. She took off towards a far side of the palace. Yao, Chien Po, and Ling stared at me, seeming to wait for my order. But when I gave none, they all dropped the statue and followed. I watched them leave with mixed emotions.

She was not supposed to be here (again.) This was becoming a very bad habit of hers, I realized. I was tired, worn, and still upset with her.

I released the stone statue and stared at my hands. I was supposed to be a great leader, and yet, in this instance, I was not. I used to stare at my palms a lot as a child, wondering what they would accomplish in the future. I was able to wield a sword with these hands. I was able to lift heavy things with these hands. I stared at the statue of a lion. I was able to write, wrestle, and hug loved ones.

I watched where Mulan and my men had disappeared around the corner.

I was able to beat down evil with these hands, and, apparently, spare a life.

Coming around the corner, I found three of my men in a small alcove of the palace. Leaning against a pillar, I watched as they began to unfasten their armor. _What are they up to?_

Upon glancing around, I noticed that Mulan and the rest of my men were nowhere in sight.

I crossed my arms. _What could she be thinking this time?_

I did not have to wait long, because she, along with the rest of the seven men, returned. Some of them were carrying bundles of cloth, boxes, and jars, while others carried fruit. I raised an eyebrow at the fruit. What were they going to do? Stone them to death?

Mulan turned after handing over a bundle, looking slightly startled to see me.

But she returned to her task just as quickly, ignoring my presence for the most part. Somehow this action bothered me. I was a captain! That was one reason why I strived to be a leader, to be the best! There was a short season where my father looked through me, as if never truly accepting that I was there, that I mattered. From then on, you could say that I never did well with being ignored.

But I knew that she knew that I watched her. If she was not going to give me a reason to look away, then I would not. She moved around my men, calling each by name and familiarity. I could not deny that, as Ping, she had bonded with them. Moving about, she handed out fabrics with a small smile, taking the armor and placing it to the side. They treated her with the same respect, if not more, that she received before her secret was revealed.

After grabbing a small bundle for herself, she spoke with the remaining men, sending them running down the steps. And after a moment, Mulan disappeared around another corner to another alcove. My curiosity was heightened, but I held my ground, refusing to move from my spot.

Seeing that the last three remaining men were changing, I slid around the pillar, staring out to the night sky, having to tilt my head to see the crowds far below. _What must they think of us, of me, for failing? I can see it, once this all is over, I will be stripped of my position and thrown out of the army, if there is even still an army…_

I thought about what I said the day, after I received my promotion; "The greatest troops of all time," I scoffed, "or perhaps the worst."

Sighing, I ran my hand over my face, feeling my hope all but leave me.

"Wow, you all put on makeup better than I do," said a feminine voice.

I stepped around the pillar as Ling said, "It does fit my complexion, doesn't it?" He gave a little wave of his fan, drawing attention to his painted face while batting his eyelashes.

Mulan let out the first laugh that I have ever heard from her; the sound tempting me to make her laugh again. It was outright laughter, instead of a snort or a giggle. It was all its own, and I doubted that such a noise could be replicated.

My eyes snapped toward the sound, finding the most beautiful woman I have ever seen before. To this day, I believe that it was not her form fitting dress that attracted my eyes, but something that could not be bought in a store.

I blinked, trying to remember why I was still upset with her.

Nodding to the three soldiers, Mulan walked with them towards some inner pillars. My eyes roved over my three men. They were dressed as women! Only Mulan would come up with such a plan, I realized, seeing as she had dressed as a man. My gaze briefly studied Chien Po before I understood.

_So that's what the watermelons were for…_

Flinging out their sashes with a snap, they brought the edges around their own post, bringing a flashback of training.

_"This represents discipline, and this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow."_

And then I realized, _this…just might work._

Shaking my head, I stepped up to Mulan, tapping her on the shoulder. She snapped around in surprise. In one, swift movement, I removed my red cape and wrapped it around the next column, my eyes never leaving hers.

I forced a small smile and she returned it with one twice its size. I forgave her in that moment, but my trust was still shattered; such a fragile thing, so hard to build and yet so easy to break.

My men looked at me with what I hoped to be pride and I raised my chin. I was more than ready.

Wordlessly, we climbed.

And, as I was working to keep my grip and balance alike, I chanted to keep my mind off of my aching muscles.

_To be a man, we must be swift as a coursing river! To be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon, to be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire; mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

Mulan reached the top first, surprising us all with how quickly she could move in a skirt. Climbing without fear, she scaled the underside of the window and pulled herself up.

Turning, she called, "Come on, we have an Emperor to save!"

* * *

**Thank you Cheetara 7, VolleyballGoddess, AnnaMariaNordlade, dance-4444, Shadestream40, WibblyLights, ShadowPen313, PolA, Rainbor123, Snarry girl, Cakedecorator, soccer1615, LostatSea17, Artemis's Bow, and Guests (you know who you are) for all the encouragement! **

**Phew! Try saying all that in one breath. **

**And thank you for all for liking this story! It sure makes it easier to write when you all say such kind things.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.0

* * *

I breathed deeply.

_I am beginning to think that Mulan hasn't fully thought this through._

"You have to suck in," said Ling.

"Okay, on three," gasped Mulan, "One, two, three!"

I pulled on one arm with Ling as Mulan gripped the other with Yao.

Ling cried, "Suck in, suck in, suck in!"

"Think light—!"

Yao was cut off as Chien-Po fell in, landing on all of our legs.

"—thoughts."

I chuckled, despite the situation. If only the Emperor could see his only hope now. He just might not _want_ to be saved. It had taken us four attempts to free Chien-Po from the window.

"Sorry," said the large warrior as he stood.

"Did you tear the dress?" At Mulan's prompting, the warrior turned in a circle while the rest of us searched for major tares. And after a moment, the one true woman sighed. "It looks unharmed."

"Let's go beat some Huns," said Yao before cracking his neck.

Mulan nodded before racing into the long corridor. She glanced back and forth, looking utterly lost if not a little frantic. "Which way?"

Simultaneously, Yao and Ling shouted, "That way!"

But then they realized that both were pointing in the opposite direction and yelled, "Why that way? You don't know what you're talking about!"

I resisted bouncing on the balls of my feet like a child, as I watched the two who were half a breath away from throwing a fist. It was impossible to believe just then that these two were the best in many of their classes. Unable to keep myself from rolling my eyes, I took off down a hallway. "This way," I called.

I prayed, to whoever may be listening, that I remembered the way. I had not set foot into the palace since youth! I paused, glancing out a window. All the hallways looked identical so far. It felt like we had run in circles, but upon inspection of the outdoors, it seemed that were making progress (whether it be good or bad had yet to be determined).

Mulan stepped up. "Where would they hold him?"

"Somewhere that everyone would see—" I started, but Mulan interrupted me, pointing out the window.

"There! That has to be it!"

I looked over her head to see a large balcony that faced the people. It was a place where the Emperor stood to greet and address the people. The more that I thought about it, the more that it made sense. Even more so, I could see a shadow walking across the roof, heading for the balcony.

"Come," I said urgently, "this way."

We ran down many halls, taking many turns. It felt like we had run forever, but it was only for a few seconds. Though my memory of the palace was unclear, I knew that we were close. I put out my arm, signaling them to slow down.

I began to glance around each corner before we turned. It was the right decision, for at the fifth corner, I found them.

Even in the low lantern light, I could make out Shan-Yu's men.

I turned back to my group of _ladies._ "What is the plan?"

"First of all," she said in a soft voice, "how many are there?"

"Five. Four swordsmen and one archer," I replied without hesitation.

I watched as Mulan's brow furrowed. Again, I wondered if she had fully thought this through, but then she whispered, "We will play as concubines."

And, I am sorry to say, that after my tiring journey I was left with only adrenaline as my energy, leaving my mind to my imagination's mercy. And so, in that moment when the critical part of her plan was revealed, I had only one thing to say…

"What?"

"Um, well, not you… But, I mean, you could if you wanted to," she paused, seeming to realize what she had just uttered, "but I am not saying that you would!"

I blinked a few times. She looked…flustered.

I could see my men trading looks out of the corner of my eye.

Of course, my courteous instincts, that I had beaten into me as a youth, made a show; and I was speaking before I even realized it. _I am still saving damsels, mother._

"As long as it gets us in, it will suffice. But I will stay back here," I made sure to meet her gaze, "When the coast is clear, give the word."

Mulan smiled, the action drawing my attention to her lips.

"What about an escape?" Ling blurted, "The Emperor is not exactly known for his fast feet."

I blinked, the trance breaking, like a spell that was lifted. Chien-Po raised a hand near his painted face. "I could carry him," he said.

Mulan nodded, thinking rapidly from the looks of it.

"Must we wear the sashes? It's hot," said Yao in his rumbling voice, using both hands to open the delicate fan to cool himself.

"That's it," said Mulan, straightening, "Yao, you are brilliant."

"Yeah…" trailed the soldier with a grin, but then he seemed puzzled, "Huh?"

"These," she said, holding up her sash, "this will be our escape plan."

I was about to interject at the absurd notion, but she held up a hand to silence me.

"Here me out. There are ropes that hold lanterns tied to that balcony. Using these sashes, all we have to do is slide down."

She met each of their gazes before coming back to mine.

"But if the ropes don't hold—" Again, she interrupted me. "They will."

"But what if they don't?"

"It is a risk that I am willing to take," she whispered, "Don't worry, it will work."

_We will see, _I thought, knowing that we could not waste any more time. Mulan stepped past me, removing her fan and glancing around the corner. It fully dawned on me just how crazy this plan truly was. So many things could go wrong! I practically bit my tongue to keep from objecting any more than I already had. It seemed that knowing Mulan's identity was becoming more and more of an issue for me. There was a part of me that knew she had the training, but then there was a part that wanted to keep her out of it all, to protect her. This was why women were kept out of the army; she was messing with my head, and she wasn't even doing anything!

The troublesome girl, that was seemingly the cause for everything complicated in my life, turned back to us. "Okay, any questions?"

Yao looked down at the red dress that he wore. "Does this dress make me look fat?"

I could not help it, but any explanation would sound like an excuse. I could lie to you all, but it is not worth it. I hit him. Yes, I hit my soldier, but even getting into his face would not have made a difference in the situation that we were in. Now was not the time to make jokes, not when the Emperor's life was held in the balance.

And so, in the end, I head slapped Yao, which I had planned on doing for a long time, actually. What I had not planned on was Ling slapping him on the cheek, as well. In short, the sound of the hit was louder than I had anticipated, and I winced.

"Ow!"

I could see Mulan watching us with a crooked smile. But it all turned suddenly serious as she whispered, "Alright, when we head out, giggle like a girl if you can. Try anything that you have seen women do. All that we have to do is distract them until we are close enough to attack. Ready? Fans open."

Once again, I found myself biting my tongue. I did not have a better plan, and so there was no reason for me to stop them. _What if this is a mistake? _A fear of mine came to mind. It should be me going out there and distracting them. I squeezed my eyes shut. _What if one of them gets killed?_

I opened my eyes to already find them gone, female laughter echoing off the walls. Whatever doubt that I held had to be set aside, because it was too late.

_If I intervene now, I will blow their cover._

Sliding down to the corner, I peeked, watching, praying that I would not have to bury one of my men… or _her._

* * *

**Alright, I am very confused. Is Chien Po supposed to have a dash in the middle or not? I have seen it spelled both ways. Well, if any of you know, please say because I am very unsure.**

**This chapter was for the awesome and amazing Elliette, Miss Anly, Icannotwait, creepyLotRfangirl55, vampyrelover2, KC-Z, SnowWhiteWithKnives, HorseStar1, WolfishMoon, NatariiGrace, Cakedecorator, M, Artemis's Bow, goanago, and Cheetara 7!**

**My editor seems to be on vacation, so if you see anything VERY wrong, please let me know!**

**I love you all! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.0

* * *

I hold my breath.

The giggling sounds so high, wrong to my ears, for I know the truth. But I could only stand there and hope that their guise was not as obvious as it seemed to be. I looked away. This was a bad idea.

The walls were a dark type of wood, carved elegantly to show poise, as well as wealth. I looked down to catch my reflection in the marble floor. I studied my shaded face for only a second, but it was long enough for me to be reminded of what other people saw in me. But me? No matter how hard I searched, no matter how long I looked at my reflection, all I saw was a man.

Asserting my mind on the mission, I watched as an apple slipped from under Ling's dress.

I groaned under my breath while covering my face. _This cannot be happening! _They were bound to notice something missing, but Ling pulled on the dress near his chest, covering as best as he could. He was apparently still acting… flirty. Even so, I felt that it was all over when I saw the suspicion and confusion written on the Hun's faces.

But then one bent down and picked up the apple, offering it back to Ling with an almost too friendly of a smile. The silent cue must have been given, because my warriors proceeded to remove any fruit they had on them.

Chien-Po was the first to make a move, taking two on his own. He slammed two watermelons on his victim's heads before knocking them together. Ling had kneed the swordsman to the ground, using his head to break the spine as the man attempted to get up. I was sure that I could hear the bones breaking from here, but it was covered up with a cry of pain. Yao suddenly had the fourth man on his back, knocking him out instantly. Mulan (who I had worried about most) took on the archer, kicking his bow from his hand. It killed me to watch helplessly as she a dodged a punch, but I felt my eyes widen as she caught the arm and swiftly made an upward hit with her free hand, effectively breaking the elbow in the opposite direction.

There was something insanely _wrong _with watching a woman break bone, but I reminded myself that it was necessary. And though it was wrong, I also felt a pride in knowing that I had trained her (perhaps even a little too well).

A voice called out to me, "Shang, go!"

My feet were moving before I bid them to. I flew past Mulan, who now held the archer pinned to the floor. My sword in hand, I raced down the hall to the doors that barricaded me from my ruler. I shoved them open, pushing myself, finding the adrenalin to take the red stairs before me. Red, the color of good fortune and blessing.

I could do this, I realized. Fighting was normal, as normal as breathing. Yes. I could do this.

But, as I raced up those steps, I knew that I could be too late, as I had been many times before…

_No! Not again!_

My mind turned…lethal, a tangible type of dark. I was solely relying on instinct now. I did not register whether the Emperor was alive or not. All I knew in those brief moments was that the enemy was distracted, so much so that he did not take notice of me…

That is, until I struck.

Well, it was actually a block, but you understand what I mean. He was not suspecting me, but I was once told that it hardly made a difference since Huns were never surprised. I had trusted that person, but their words were found false when Mulan destroyed the Hun army.

Even the Devil can be surprised.

I landed heavily on the floor after my lunge. Shaun-Yu took a stab and I rolled partially, dodging, but came back to knock his sword from his hand and to kick him in the face. It was too bad that I was too focused to take satisfaction in the hit.

He landed hard against the railing and I took my chance. I swung my blade.

But he caught my wrist.

He threw me, like a doll, over the railing. I released my sword and gripped the nearby pillar, bringing myself back around, kicking him once again in the face.

_That's two for me._

Now, understand that I had no plan. I was a young captain, but that was no excuse for my brash decision. I should have pulled my knife and ended it there. I should have at least retrieved my sword. But, how could I kill someone, who was defenseless, in cold blood? How would that make me any better than him? It was stupid to question myself, but I did.

I pounced on Shaun-Yu, pinning him with an elbow before landing a good blow. But then things took a bad turn. My hit did not knock him out as I thought it would. He gripped my neck, rolling us until I was the one pinned to the ground.

I couldn't breathe.

_Don't panic!_

I kneed him in the stomach and landed a hit under his chin. His hold released and I dragged in shallow breaths. I rolled us, taking his arm as leverage to keep him on his front.

There were yells behind me and I knew that the Emperor, at least his body, was being saved. I was too focused on breathing and applying the right pressure to look around, but I knew that the mission was a success when the vile man beneath me cried out, "No!"

He had freed his left arm. And, before I had a chance to even blink, he elbowed me in the jugular. I am not going to lie; that hurt.

I tried to back away from him. I tried to buy myself some time. But all that I accomplished was shuffling my feet a few steps. I wasn't getting away.

His hands grasped me and his head was suddenly moving towards mine. I didn't have enough time to retaliate as he crushed his skull into mine. The pain was blinding, sprouting and becoming so real that I could not deny it, I couldn't think. Was I even breathing? I was unsure.

I was thrown to the floor, landing harshly. I couldn't move.

Cursing was something that my mother had beaten out of me at a young age, and even though the army could not make me go against the habit and swear every other sentence, this Hun was tempting me to become a sailor!

I felt my body became limp for a moment, my mind twisting and spinning, unable to define reality. I sucked in a deep breath. The world was slowly steadying. "Shang," a voice whispered.

A monster's cry erupted, drawing my attention. Shaun-Yu's sword was embedded in a pillar, a rope dangling to the side. For now, I could breathe easy, the Emperor was safe.

But then _his _eyes turned onto me. We had missed the part of the plan where _I _was to make an escape, but it didn't matter. _I guess I will be able to have an honorable death, after all. _

His breathing was ragged, his rage had been sung to world below. All of China now knew that he had failed. My father's words became only more real to me then, _"There is no honor in failure." _As a child, those words were bitter to swallow, but it seemed to be the truth as I grew in age.

He gripped his sword and jerked it out with little trouble. I almost laughed, knowing that it had been his sword that had cut the rope. _How had that happened anyway?_ He was all of a sudden heading my way, my fate in death obviously on his mind. He wanted retribution. He wanted redemption. He wanted revenge.

I would have smirked, had the man given me time to.

I drew myself up to my knees, realizing all too late that Mulan, the hero of China, was by my side, defenseless.

_You idiot._

I knew though, that _this _time, I _had _to be the one to die first.

_It cannot be any other way. _

* * *

**_Don't gimme that face. It was either leave it short or wait another week for an update. Can I have my cookie now?_**

**_Thank you's are for Elliette, vampyrelover2, HPFREAK1999, Cakedecorator (I want to eat your profile image), Silver-Assassin7, Awesomestory, maradaix, goanago, Rubyred14, Artemis's Bow, WibblyLights, Hati, and last, but certainly not least, my Guests! You all have been very patient with me. I am so excited that you all like it this much!_**


End file.
